Life's Surprises
by Amberlynn202
Summary: A story of love, loss, and a huge surprise that no one saw coming. I am introducing a totally original Character named Amber. I hope you all like her. Rated M for future chapters. *Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own nothing* Except Amber :D
1. The Begining

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Amber's POV**

"Alice!" I complained. "I really don't want to do this!"

"Oh come on Amber, just meet him. He is really great!" Alice said.

"You have to say that. He's your brother," I said. "And besides, you know I hate blind dates."

I had met everyone in Alice's family except Edward. He was always jet-setting off somewhere because he was a famous concert pianist. When she told me about him, he seemed fun and sweet, but not my type at all. So, after every bind date that Alice sent me on had failed, she decided that her brother would meet my standards and set this up for the next time he would be in town. I hated the idea of meeting him this way. I was not very good at dating. I always did something to embarrass myself, and if I did end up liking him, that's not the impression I wanted to leave.

"Amber! Earth to Amber!" Alice said while snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Where did you go?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Alice. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said…You hate blind dates because you're too picky. But I think Edward will meet you standards."

"So you have said a thousand times Alice. He just doesn't seem like my type." I had tried to tell her this numerous times but it just didn't make it through her thick skull.

"Amber, your 'type' is impossible to find. No one is perfect and that is what you want. I don't get you sometimes."

"But you love me anyway," I said and smiled.

"Yes, sadly I do," she said and laughed. "Now put this on. You are going to look hot!"

I chuckled put the dress on. When I looked in the mirror I was amazed at how the dress fit. It was perfect. It was a baby blue, one shouldered mini dress that was pulled together at the side of my waist. Alice had designed it for me and I loved it. Edward was not the only famous one in his family. Alice was a fashion designer and stylist. She designed and styled for people like Beyonce, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers, and Taylor Lautner. She had a wide variety of styles in her line that appealed to everyone, including me. Alice sent me clothes she designed on a regular basis, and for that I never had to go shopping.

Once I finished looking myself over in the mirror I said, "What are we going to do about my hair?"

"Leave it," she simply stated.

"What? Alice you never want to just leave my hair. Are you feeling okay?" I said a little worried as I felt her forehead for a fever.

Alice smiled and said, "Yes, Amber honey I am fine. I want to leave it that way because Edward will think it is sexy. He likes his girls natural and not all done up."

"Well that's good because I hate getting all done up," I said a little relieved that I wouldn't have to be fake for him to like me.

"So what time am I supposed to meet him at the restaurant?" I asked.

"You're supposed to meet him at six. The place is very quaint. I love it," she answered.

"What is it called?"

"The Little Door," Alice said.

"It has an interesting name. Where is it?" I asked.

"West Third Street here in Los Angeles," she answered. "It has a rustic Mediterranean feel to it and the food is exquisite!"

"That sounds good," I said. I had to admit, his restaurant choice was good. I loved Mediterranean style food. He was starting out on the right foot.

_I wonder if Alice told him what I liked._

_Well if she did, it doesn't really bother me. I get good food and I don't have to pay for it. Ha!_

_Man! I am a horrible date!_

_Oh well._

"Well Alice, thank you so much for helping me get ready. I look amazing, if I do say so myself."

"No problem! What are best friends for?" Alice said.

"Exactly! Well, I am going to head out. You are more than welcome to hang out here for a while if you want," I offered. I knew she would want me to dish everything when I got back.

"No, I think I will go home and come over tomorrow when you get off work and make you spill then," she said and smiled.

"Okay, I love you Alice."

"I love you too Amber!" and with that we both walked out of my apartment and went separate ways down the hall as she headed for the elevator to the lobby, and I headed to the elevator to the parking Garage in the back.

**Edward's POV**

_I hate waiting. I am not a very patient person._

_Well it is my own fault. I am here 15 minutes early._

_I really need to work on my patience. _

_It is just I hate blind dates. I always end up embarrassing myself and I have seen pictures of this girl and I do not want to mess this up._

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" the waiter asked me.

"Water please. I am waiting on my date. We will order when she arrives," I answered. I was nervous and maybe water was what I needed to calm my nerves.

Five minutes later the waiter brought my water. I said a thank you and downed half of it.

_Maybe water was a bad idea. Now I have to pee._

_She still has ten minutes. Maybe I can make it back before she gets here._

…5 minutes later…

As I was walking back to the bathroom, I saw her. She was sitting at our table and she looked stunning. Even better then in pictures! As I walked up to the table I said, "Hello. I am Edward." She looked up from her menu and politely said, "Hi. I am Amber. How are you?"

_Her voice is heavenly!_

"I am very well. I apologize for keeping you waiting."I said.

"Oh it's okay. I just sat down."

"So, how are you tonight?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"I am very well, thank you. I love this place by the way."

"That's good," I said. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding it."

"Nope, not at all," she replied. Then she said something that kind of took me off guard.

"So Edward, I have to tell you something."

I was a little worried. Ideas were running through my mind.

_She was pregnant._

_She was married._

_She didn't like me because I kept her waiting._

_This was a waste of her time and she wanted to leave and only came to tell me that she never wanted to see me._

_She thought I was hideous and that was why she didn't want to stay._

_Alice told her something extremely embarrassing about me._

"I hate small talk…a lot."

_Wow, I'm paranoid._

"Okay," I said and laughed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me something about you that not a lot of people know?"

"Okay. I hate blind dates," I said.

"Me too," she said and chuckled.

That broke the ice for the rest of the night. We never stopped talking. I told her practically my entire life story and she told me hers. We found out that we had a lot in common and I felt that there was nothing I couldn't tell her. At that moment I knew I wanted us to be exclusive, so I took the plunge and said to her, "I want us to be exclusive. I do not want to see anyone else and I do not want you too either. Is that okay?"

I did not expect her to say, "Me too. I don't want to see anyone else, and I do not want you to see anyone else either."

With that we were a couple and I was the happiest man on the earth.


	2. The Next Step

**Here goes Chapter 2! Let me know what you think. I really appreciated the reviews from the last chapter. You all rock!**

_**Chapter Two: The Next Step**_

**Amber's POV**

This past year with Edward had been the best year of my life. He was the most romantic man I had ever met. Every time we went out it was someplace new. We never went the same place twice unless I asked him to go somewhere we had been before. He went on a three month tour of Europe to play piano and I had the privilege of going with him. The whole experience was something I will never forget. Every week we were in a different city and it was amazing. I had started to believe that Edward was the one. No, I knew he was the one. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved Edward with all of my being and I knew he felt the same way. He told me so on a daily basis. To us we had the perfect relationship. To Alice though, since we weren't having sex our relationship couldn't be that great, and it's not that I didn't want to have sex with him, because believe me, I did. It was just that I wanted to take it slow and make sure that we were going to last.

We had plans tonight for our one year anniversary and I needed to call him to find out what we were doing, so I picked up the phone and dialed.

It rang twice before he answered, "Hello love. How are you?" like he always does.

"I am great! I can't wait for tonight. Where are you taking me?"

"Now that, I cannot tell you," he said slyly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, it's a surprise. Just know that you should dress very nice, not formal, but nice," he replied.

"Alright, I do love surprises," I said.

"I know you do. That's why this is perfect."

"Okay, well I have to get ready so when will you be picking me up?"

"At 6:30." It was now 5:30 so I had plenty of time to get ready, seeing as how I already had taken a shower.

"Okay Edward. I will see you then. I love you."

"I love you too," and with that we hung up and I started to freak out slightly. I had no idea what to wear!

I ran to my closet. When I looked, I saw the garment bag that Alice had brought over earlier that day and remembered that she said to wear it tonight. _Bless her! She is my life saver!_

I put the dress on. It was a light turquoise strapless dress with a black waist band. The bottom of the dress hit right above my knees. It looked stunning on me.

"_**Alice, thank you so much for the dress! It is amazing**__,_" I quickly texted her. I looked at myself in the mirror and began to wonder how to do my hair. Just then my phone buzzed with a reply from Alice saying, "_**No problem! And hey, tousle your hair. Edward thinks it's sexy, remember?**_"

_Of course! Why couldn't I think of that?_

"_**Okay. Thanks again Alice!"**_ I texted back.

"_**No problem! Love you."**_

"_**Love you too."**_

Edward finally arrived right at 6:30. I loved that about him. He was always right on time.

"Are you ready to go love?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You look amazing Amber."

"Thanks! You look pretty sexy yourself Edward." He was wearing dark denim jeans and a black button up dress shirt. He had the first few buttons undone so you could just see the top of his chest.

_Yummy!_

"Thanks."

"Now, where are you taking me?" I asked. I was dying to know!

"We are going back to my place. I am cooking for you." He said and gave me his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Aww, Edward! I love it!" I said. I was so excited. Edward has cooked for me before but they were just lunches of breakfasts from when we would spend the night together just talking and sleeping in each other's arms. He had never made me a romantic dinner before. I was so excited!

"I'm glad you do. Now let's go. I have some food cooking in the oven," he said.

"Okay. Let me just grab my bag."

It took us only ten minutes to reach his penthouse in Hollywood from my apartment in Los Angeles. We went up to the 23 floor, the top floor, and walked in. As soon as I walked in I was bombarded with the most amazing aroma of garlic, tomatoes, and chicken. It was like I just walked into an Italian restaurant.

"Edward, that smells amazing! What is it?" I asked.

"That, my dear Amber, is stuffed chicken breast and it will be covered in a rich red-pepper tomato sauce," he replied. His explanation, coupled with the amazing aroma that filled the penthouse, was starting to make my mouth water.

"What is for desert?" I asked.

"For desert, we are having a rich double chocolate soufflé." He replied with a smile.

"Seriously? That sounds amazing Edward. I can't wait!" I replied. I was so excited.

We went into the kitchen and I watched him finish preparing the meal. I loved watching him cook. He was so focused on getting it perfect. It only took about twenty minutes for him to finish and put the soufflé in the oven. He had already had the table set so I went in and sat down and he brought in the food.

"Edward, honey, this looks and smells great," I said.

"Wait until you taste it," he replied and laughed.

When I took the first bite I was hit with many flavors all at once, but I could identify them all. In the sauce there was garlic, the calm spiciness of the red bell peppers, home grown tomatoes, and fresh oregano. Once I got past the sauce, there was the chicken, which was cooked to perfection. Stuffed inside the chicken breast was a mixture of more garlic and oregano. Also, in the chicken were some olives. All on top of fettuccine noodles and topped with parmesan cheese. It was the most amazing meal I had ever had outside of a restaurant.

"Edward this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever made for me! How did you learn to cook like this?" I was so amazed by his talent I had to know.

"Well, when I was studying abroad in Italy during college I took a few cooking lessons from some locals. There is no better way to learn then from true Italians," he said. I had forgotten that he lived in Italy for a year during school. I would have learned to cook as well if I lived there for a whole year.

The rest of the dinner went extremely well. The soufflé was great. We made it even better though, by feeding it to each other. I was sure that this anniversary could go in the Guinness Book of World Records as the most romantic anniversary date ever.

Once dinner was over we went into his family room to watch a movie. He let me choose so, I choose Titanic. It was the very first movie we watched together and by far my favorite romance movie.

Half way through the movie, I looked at Edward and said, "I'm ready." He was paying more attention to me then the movie so I figured we could talk.

"What do you mean love?" he said.

"I mean, I'm ready." I paused there to see if he got what I was trying to say. When he didn't, I said, "To have sex, Edward, with you."

"Oh! I get it now." He looked somewhat surprised by this. "Are you sure Amber?"

"Yes Edward, I am sure. I love you with all of my heart. I want to make that connection with you. I am ready. Are you?" I explained.

He just looked at me. It had me a little worried.

_What if I am pushing him and he isn't ready?_

"Edward, if you don't want to do this you can tell me. I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you." He laughed.

_Why is he laughing? This is serious._

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he explained.

_Oh! Okay._

"I guess," I said and laughed. I felt a little better. I thought for sure that I had done something wrong.

"Yes, Amber, I am ready to take that next step with you."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"I don't have any condoms honey," he said.

"That's okay. I'm on birth control. I take it for medical reasons," I explained.

"Okay," he said.

We got up from the couch and started heading to his room, completely forgetting about the movie that was playing. This would be the first time for both of us. I was nervous and I knew he had to be, but we knew we belonged together so we weren't scared.

When we reached his room we got on his bed and started kissing. It was different from our normal tender kisses and our heated make-out sessions. This was need. It was passion. It was complete love and adoration. We loved each other more than anything in the world. Our clothes came off faster than I thought was possible. We fooled around for a while just admiring each other's bodies. Once it came time for him to enter me, we paused, breathing heavily.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Absolutely. Are you?" I answered with complete confidence and smiled at him.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life," He said with the same amount of confidence.

"Good. I'm glad," I said.

"I love you Amber. More than anything," he told me.

"I love you too Edward. More then you will ever comprehend," I answered.

Then he entered me. We took it at a slow pace at first to get past the initial pain. It wasn't bad at all, just a little twinge. After that, we picked up the pace a little. It wasn't hard to find a good rhythm. We adored each other with our movement and it was the best feeling I had ever had. Once I hit my climax, he did the same. We went together and it was amazing. When we were finished, we just laid there as he held me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. That night my dreams were filled with Edward's face and the life we could have together. We were blissfully happy.

**Thank you for reading! Please, Please, Please review! I love them! It is what keeps me going!**


End file.
